


we don't need to keep it hush

by TechnicalTragedy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/TechnicalTragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i've been listening to DNCE and just got back from a trip so i needed to write a short little something and Toothbrush just so happened to be my inspiration.</p>
    </blockquote>





	we don't need to keep it hush

**Author's Note:**

> i've been listening to DNCE and just got back from a trip so i needed to write a short little something and Toothbrush just so happened to be my inspiration.

The sun slants through the blinds, lending a half-light to the little bedroom Vex'ahlia wakes in. She blinks herself into consciousness, rubbing away the sleep in her eyes as she looks around. Her breath catches. In an instant, she remembers where she is.

Keyleth smiles at her from the door of the adjoining bathroom, and the past night comes back to Vex in a rush. She'd slept with Keyleth. It explains why Vex is naked, and why Keyleth is wearing her shirt from the night before.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Keyleth greets, and the thickness to her voice is evidence that she hasn't been up long.

Vex glances over Keyleth appreciatively. She notes Keyleth's mussed hair, her bare legs and feet, and thinks distantly that Keyleth looks great even when she's still drowsy and half-dressed.

“Come back to bed,” Vex says.

Keyleth raises an eyebrow, but starts forward, leaving the bathroom door ajar as she settles in front of Vex on the bed. She leans in for a kiss. Vex sighs, happy despite their gross morning breath.

“How about,” Keyleth says when they've parted, “we brush our teeth. My mouth tastes like ass.”

Vex considers. “Could be a good idea. As long as you make real food after I've had breakfast in bed.”

“Breakfast in- oh!” Keyleth turns pink as realization dawns on her. “That! Um, yeah, that sounds. That sounds great! Fantastic, even!”

“Oh, darling,” Vex says, warmth in her chest. She untangles herself from the sheets and rises, stretching and grinning unabashedly as Keyleth blushes even more at her nakedness. Vex kisses her again.

Keyleth is still red as she says, “Y'know, you have a toothbrush here.”

“Been planning on bedding me for a while, then?” Vex says.

“Well, I don't know if I would say planning. Maybe just, um, hoping?” Keyleth admits.

How is Vex supposed to refrain from kissing her again after that adorably embarrassed confession? Vex pushes, gentle, and Keyleth falls back.

All thoughts of brushing their teeth or getting food are forgotten for the moment as Vex holds up her end of the bargain.


End file.
